Back To Basics
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [AU HS Multi Pairing DRAMA ! ] In modern day Ivalice, everybody will have to deal with the dramatic reality the harsh war has brought upon them.


**A/N** : See? I have, indeed, returned to Not entirely, though. Because of my role-playing on MySpace, I had no need to write a fanfiction. However, due to my nerves I quiet and am now writing this…

**Special Note** : Due to me ALMOST beating FFXII, this entire ficcie is HS based. I will try to somewhat stick with the original storyline and such, but I cannot promise. Character's roles and personalities may not be completely in character, so please bare with me.

**Pairings** : No official pairings exactly. I'm aiming for Penelo/Balthier, Ashe/Vaan, …and the other couples not decided. Pick who you would like, Penelo/Balthier is a definite. All others can change due to your lovely opinions.

**x&o&x  
Back to Basics  
x&o&x**

**introduction . narrator's point of view**

The first day of high school is always a classic. You got to see your long lost friends if you hadn't seen them during that long, hot, three months of no school; you dressed up as much of a slut as you possibly could without passing over that invisible line of the dress code to impress all of the new seniors; you got to wake up at 5am instead of 5pm; and, the most important, you looked forward to all of the new people you could sleep with that year.

That included sophomores through seniors, of course. Freshmen's roles on the first day of school were much more dramatic, as you can imagine. The freshmen girls were not only sluts, but they looked like two dollar whores. If you got bullied in middle school, then the first day of high school was signing your death note.

Oh yes, the first day of high school was repeated every single morning until your graduation; unless you were one of many who dropped out.

**x&o&x  
chap. one . Penelo's point of view  
x&o&x**

The only female in the "household" is the first one moving first thing at 3am. The sun hasn't risen over the flat desert plains yet, making everything quiet and dark. She moves around her two fellow male Hume roommates gracefully without making a sound. Quickly, she dresses in a silver vest like shirt that gave her no sleeves and showed off her slim belly; an optional uniform red and white checkered skirt that only covered half of her thigh; and a simple pair of weathered tennis shoes. Her blonde hair was already tied into two pigtails and her bangs hid part of her forehead and her ears.

Her choice in clothes didn't necessarily match, however due to her lack of money(A/N: yes, I'm using money. Stfu.), she used what she had and made the most of it.

She moved into the still closed shop. Her presence only made the floors echo quietly, however nothing stirred by it. She moves into a smaller room opposite of her own that was hidden by decorations. Quickly, she grips a box of unknown material, and places in into the second room.

She opens the box using her nails, and creates a little bit more noise that quickly drowns yet again in silence. She examines the materials in the box that happens to be a couple of Potions and replaces the empty spaces with them. She repeats this step in her morning routine with several other items the shop has to offer.

The this time, one hour has passed by and she has earned enough money to buy dinner for Migelo, Vaan, Kytes, and herself.

The blonde girl sighs and stretches; moving her arms above her head and arching her back in an unusual way. She stands in the middle of the quiet shop, thinking on what to do next. She has an hour to waste before she has to disturb the silence by waking the other three men up.

So she does what she normally does every morning and every night - dance.

**x&o&x  
chap. one . Larsa's point of view.  
x&o&x**

A young boy looks out the tinted window of the dark black car nervously, his gloved hands sitting folded on his lap. His ankles crossed over slightly as he leaned back more into the seat. His shoulder-length dark hair curled gracefully above his shoulders. Unlike many, his back did not slump in a lazy position.

The boy took a deep breath, and nervously twiddled his thumbs. The cleared his throat in the silence, yet flashes in his mind kept disturbing him. He knew he was unpopular because of his family; the dictators that had taken over this country. He knew the school had a bad reputation for fighting and bullying. Yet, his older brother simply would not listen to his pleads. After all, this was a "good" school. The boy was going to have guards there!

The Solidor family had never been to a public school, so by sending the boy to this school was heroic, to say the least.

Yet, the boy couldn't help but to feel sick the bottom pit of his stomach. This was absolutely torture and unnecessary. He wasn't that much of a burden by staying around his older brother was he? If he was, wouldn't Vayne have told him?

The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly, trying to shrug off the pain. Maybe he shouldn't have worn the school uniform - red pants with a long-sleeved white shirt. He looked utterly ridiculous.

The driver pulled around a sharp corner, causing the boy's small frame to tilt slightly against the door of the car. The sharp jab in his side made him turn out of his thoughts and see _Rabanastre High School_ for the first time.

The school was a large, gray, square building. Portions of tall green grass grew around the edge of the high school; giving up some color. Many students were already regrouping with their classmates along the sidewalks with large book bags around their shoulders, falling close to their knees. Large, golden letters were written above two glass doors that read, "_Welcome to RHS_."

**x&o&x**

**A/N : **Hokai, this first chapter totally bombed, didn't it? It sucked out loud… but the first chapter always sucks. So please bear with me!

I wrote this all at 1-3am, so yes I am very tired. I didn't have my editor check through it, so there might be a couple hundred grammar or spelling mistakes.

If you didn't notice, this is all AU like I said before. Instead of gil, I'm using money. For transportation, I'm using automobiles to make it more modern - basically to make everything easier to write.

As for the plot… I have the basics figured out. I haven't figured what to do with some characters yet, so I need ideas.

**Story Spoilers! **Basically, Penelo's parents died in the war, she lives with Vaan, Kytes, and Migelo(like always). The only way she gets money is to work for Migelo in his lovely shop. She's super poor, and hopes that her dreams of becoming a famous dancer are successful.

Archadia(I hope I spelled that right. xD) has taken over Dalmasca, just like before. Vayne decided that he wanted to send Larsa to a public school. However, like Larsa has predicted people in the school won't accept him and he's gonna get lots and lots of shit later on for it.

Vaan… is Vaan pretty much. Like Penelo, he too wants to get away. I'm still trying to decide how I'm going to fit him into the whole "sky pirate" thing, but I'm working on it.

Ashe… I haven't decided. Most likely student, I seriously need ideas for her.

Balthier, one of my favorites. He's the rich senior jock hottie that all the girls absolutely love. He, of course hates his father - the cliché. When Penelo shows no interest in him when he sees her, he does everything he can to get her attention(oh yes, this will have humor).

Fran? I'm not too sure. One of Balthier's friends, of course. But I still need some help on her, ideas would be nice.

Bashe. I think I can put something together for him, but I need help.

I think I got most of the main characters. I will put OC in my story every now and then, and add in other minor characters like Fran's sisters. But like any other writer knows, our word isn't dependable on the first chapter.

R&R!

**--Dark**_Spades_.


End file.
